Mobility aids are often used by patients that have health issues that limit their mobility. For example, the patient may be suffering from health issues associated with one or more of age, illness, or injury. Mobility aids may help these patients get around independently. Examples of mobility aids include canes, walkers, scooters, braces, wheelchairs, and crutches.
Falls, generally among the elderly, result in much healthcare spending. Mobility aids are meant to reduce falls by providing stability to a patient. However, mobility aids can go unused, often when little human supervision is present. Non-use of aids unnecessarily increases the risk of falling.
Fitness among those prone to falls is essential to reducing fall risk. Often, physicians and therapists will suggest a walking regimen for a patient in order to strengthen leg muscles. Feedback concerning the completion of such a regimen is often unavailable to the physicians or therapist.
Technology is enabling elderly people to live more independently through use of emergency response systems, in-home cameras, and other monitoring systems. Families, caregivers, healthcare professionals, and emergency personnel can monitor patients remotely, responding to various conditions relating to lifestyle, health, or safety.